Tomoko Sano
Dr Sano is a Quincy who recently acquired her PhD in Inorganic Chemistry and currently resides on the outskirts of Naruki, near Tokyo. She is a member of Xcution but chooses to focus more on her work and less on the events that swarm organisation. Appearance Tomoko normally wears a black skirt down to her knees with formal, short heel buisness shoes and stockings. The shirts she wears are usually a size too big and in varying shades of blue, subconsciously picked out to represent how she woke up feeling that day. Normally she'll opt for a rather plain outfit for most situations, never being one to enjoy having attention being shoved upon herself. Her skin tone is lighter than most from her family and her eyes radiate an odd blue, a trait nether her father nor her mother possess and was probably inherited form her european grandmother.No matter the clothing Tomoko will always have a red band in her hair, the last thing her father gave her before he left them. In Battle she'll wear a long lab coat over her clothing that hides the Quincy items (given to her by her mother) that run around her belt from enemies. In keeping with her heritage she made sure to get a blue trim along the edges of the coat so it reflected the normal Quincy colours a bit more than her normal attire. After the three year skip, Tomoko 'filled out' a bit more, as Kenzi called it. Still, she refused to change her wardrobe and so still sports the same attire, even if it fits now, rather than the baggy shirts she used to prefer. Her labcoat is now almost a constant, as she's hardly ever out of her lab if her friends don't force her out. Personality For the most part Tomoko is incredibly logical and will often apply this logic to personal situations where it would really do no good. She finds it hard to separate that logic from social interaction and will thus spend most of her time in her labs, tinkering away with various substances and compounds. She very rarely goes out in public and will often avoid verbal or physical contact with others if she can. There's nothing she despisers more then being cramped onto a subway or bus and being forced to press up against others. Luckily she's only ever had to endure this twice in her life, once when she was rushing to a final exam and again when her car broke down on the war to her graduation. In any formal situation she'll stay in her analytical and logical state, trying to determine just what the other is thinking or what her best course of action would be. This applies to not only work or educational situations but also in combat as well. Usually she'll be the one to hang back, think of a plan, and support a group from the rear. If the topic happens to swing onto anything academic she'll suddenly brighten up, often loosing herself in the rambling that seemed to pour from her mouth as he excitement only built. If not stopped she'd talk for hours if there was someone to listen. Although on the exterior she doesn't show it Tomoko can be incredibly empathetic and emotional if the people involved are ones she cares about. That being said she's never had a relationship due to that initial distancing and probably will never have one. Too distracting after all. Science and her work is much more important, at least in her eyes. Spiritually she and her mother had been aware their entire lives and so Hollows and Pluses are fairly normal and accepted. Due to them never doing their job Tomoko has never seen more than a glimpse of a shinigami and so doesn't think all too highly of them, in fact, after her mother was killed by a rogue element, she's come to rather dislike them. Not that she openly hates them, or would try to harm one, but neither would she help if one was in danger. As she grew older the Doctor found that by just suppressing her spiritual pressure and ignoring them the Hollows and Souls wouldn't get in the way of her work or day to day life. Even being as scientific as she is Tomoko never dismissed them as ghosts or illusions, her current theory is that they are an accumulation of energy and particles vibrating at such a high frequency that they're invisible to most people who can't move like that themselves. After her time at Xcution and being forced to interact with people, Tomoko has become a bit more... Jaded. Rather than shyly avoiding conversation, she will actively try to keep others away, so that she can stay alone with her thoughts. The forced socialization only really confirmed one thing for Tomoko, that people didn't like her, and she didn't like people. That being said, she does have a few close friends and acquaintances, including Kenzi and Ianthe, but it's not even harder than ever to get to know the woman she really is. Likes * Quiet * Experimenting - She finds it rather easy to just become lost in the process, and finds more pleasure in that than anything else. * Brand new equipment - All clean and new. * Classical music - Good to work too. * Target practice - She needs to blow off steam somehow, refining her skills as a Quincy often acts as that outlet. Dislikes * Hugging - Disgusting practice * Relationships - Time consuming, boring and wasteful * Pop music - Gives her head aches * Idiots - Too many to list. History Childhood For the most part Tomoko lead a rather average life growing up, apart from displaying spiritual awareness and Quincy powers at an early age of course. She had always excelled in schooling and was eventually moved up two grade levels to reflect her advancement in reading, writing and mathematics. Sadly however, this meant that she was often shunned by the other children for ether being too young or too intelligent. And so she would read. She read what ever she could find really but especially loved the text books she could get from the higher grades' rooms. Before the age of six her father had had enough. Both Tomoko's mother and herself would constantly talk about these 'spirits' and Quincies to the point where he just couldn't stand it and left out of frustration and confusion. The man disowned her and divorced his wife, wanting nothing to do with ether of them. She has no idea who or where he is even now. This development only further drove her into the books as she created a bubble for herself, away from the outside world. Adulthood Even into her adult life she continued like this, pouring every ounce of time and energy she had into her studies and development of her Quincy powers. In doing so she only ever had working relationships with others and never truly made a friend aside from her mother, who would not only care for her but tutor her in the art of their powers. She was accepted into the university of Tokyo at the age of 16, and only just turned 17 upon her arrival. It was here that she first met Kenzi in her second year, a girl who she'd been stuck with as a roommate, who often tried to make unwelcome advances, such as saying hello or waving. Around half way into their first year, Tomoko discovered Kenzi trying to sell the answers to test and writing papers for people. Justly offended by this, Tomoko called out her fellow student and gave her the biggest rant/lecture that she'd ever given. Surprisingly to Tomoko, Kenzi actually did oblige, and sadly still tried to continue her friendly advances. Over time a friendship grew, whether Tomoko was aware of it or not and she made her first friend, fifteen years too late. In the run up to her final exam she received an odd black card that only read Xcution and an address. It was so perplexing that she wasted a good few hours studying it, making herself late for the exam and being forced to take... public transport, the horror. Despite this she still passed top of her class and official became a Doctor of Inorganic Chemistry. Only after she had settled into her new position as a researcher did the Quincy choose to seek out 'Xcution' Little did she know that without that organisation's existence she would have been killed by a menos as they invaded Tokyo. It was only due to Shinra, who at the time she saw to be some mini pink gundam, bisecting one in two that was about to consume the Quincy and her heightened reiatsu. Timeskip Tomoko stayed on at Xcution over the past three years, however she ceased to use Tyler's lab as soon as she developed her own, smaller premises, with some 'help' from Kenzi. She stayed on here in an official capacity for the university of Tokyo, spending most of her working time in the lab or researching all the various members of Xcution and how they manipulate Reshi. With interaction not being her strongest suit, Tomoko only really stayed within her own circle. Talking to no one more than five people, not including those she needed to contact for research. She did however, develop an odd attachment to Hope. Or perhaps goal for Hope would be a better word. She encouraged her to read, take part in basic experiments and tried to tried to teach her to stay away from silly artsy things like Piano or Dance. Thanks to Kenzi, and by extension Pandora, Tomoko did open up slightly. Even if she never realized it, them forcing her out to parties or events made her a tad more open to others and conversation. Although she still despised all the touching and feeling that went on at those places, it made the interactions at Xcution seem relatively mild. Due to her contributions to the research of reshi and the events that unfolded during the Seraphim invasion, Tomoko was awarded a Nobel prize for her contribution to theoretical physics. She still claims that it's not theoretical since she can prove it physically relatively easily, but none but the spiritually aware believe her and those who know are still trying to cover those events up. She keeps the prize on the center shelf of her small lab. Powers and Abilities Quincy Cross Her Quincy 'cross' is incredibly basic when compared to most. It's a small band of linked loops that runs around her right wrist. Most would think it silly or tacky but she seems to be fond of it, choosing to see each loop as a bond in an atomic molecule. Spirit Weapon When she releases the cross a spirit weapon forms in the shape of a rifle. Although not technically very practical in close range she has learned to use it semi-proficiently in close quarters to varying degrees of success. Of course at long ranges she'd incredibly accurate, but still has a number of things to improve on when using that aspect of her weapon. The bullets it fires are made of blue reishi and fire off in bursts of three. If she wishes too Tomoko and fire these off automatically while still keeping perfect aim. Alas that drains her reiatsu at rather quick rates, especially with the punch each one packs. From even a long range one could still blow the arm off an unsuspecting target. Sniper's fury Tomoko cocks back the weapons, loading in a highly condensed packed of spirit particles into the barrel. She aims down the sights and pulls in the trigger, firing off thousands of tiny yet sturdy needles at the opponent. They'll all travel in a straight line from the gun but can be moved around or have the cone of the shots extended if she so wishes. Once fired they move at speeds near to that of a bala but have a tough time getting through barriers if set up quickly enough. If the opponent's Defence (Rei + Han/2) is two more than her Sei, then the needles won't fully penetrate, instead they'd just wound. Four more and most of the damage they would cause is nil. Chemist's Specialty After taking a few seconds to aim and charge the reishi required Tomoko will collect it all into one point then blast it outwards. the shot is slightly thicker than her needles but moves at an even faster pace then they would. Upon impact with any object there will be a large explosion and waves of a blue acid spew forth over a 20m radius, potentially hitting multiple targets. The concentration of this acidic substance is high enough to melt through solid steel in seconds. However (due to balance) it will just burn those people it hits. The damaging effects last for three turns if someone is doused in it and even covering themselves in water won't dilute it enough to do much good immediately. After being used the ability has a six turn cool down, three from when the effects stop. If it blows up while inside someone then the damge is given all at once instead of over three turns. Ginto She takes one ginto and throws it up in front of her when an opponent is at a close range. Once she clicks her fingers the capsule erupts in a blue light that will blind/stun the target for one turn. This technique uses a silver tube to create a large blast.The blast is capable of cushioning the impact of a fall with Reiryoku contained inside a Ginto. A film of Reishi emitted from a thrown Ginto surrounds the enemy. This technique forms a man-sized pentagonal Quincy cross which envelops its target. It is a bind and will last for one turn. If the target’s Rei is 3 higher than the user's Sei the technique will fail. This Ginto creates a rectangular beam of reiatsu. It will fly forward in a straight line, slicing through anything that gets in it's way. Equipment * 10 Ginto * 2 Seele Schneider * 10 Test tubes * 2 Droppers Statistics Trivia * Her theme song is Hacking to the gate * Her battle themes are Imperial Code II, * If embarrassed she'll often stammer/stutter * She loves tea. * Tomoko has Doctorates in Inorganic Chemistry and Theoretical Physics, and won a Nobel prize for her contribution to the latter. She also has Masters in various areas of Physics and Chemisty for Research she's done over the years. * She can speak German, Japanese and English. The Former two due to her mother and the latter from spending time at Xcution. Quotes * "I'm assuming you're some sort of specialist authority on 'reshi' particles and their manipulation. I tried conferring with my colleagues on the matter but most seemed to deny me due to a lack of concrete evidence." (Talking to Tyler). * "I'd be quite interested to read any papers you may have written on the subject of reshi manipulation, it really is a rather unique field." (Talking to Tyler). * "No, no Tomoko, don't get ahead of yourself. For all you know this man could be as crazy as that one outside. But he has a laboratory. That doesn't mean you should start thinking about a Nobel Prize, remember the last time you got ahead of yourself like this? Yes..." (Thinking to herself). * "Because there's no drinking in the lab. First rule of chemistry Keni, no eating or drinking around the chemicals. Honestly, what do they teach you Biology types?" (Lecturing her best friend). * No, no I will not be 'getting in bed' with any man or woman." (Having the final say on spending the night out). * "I seem to recall one time I didn't doubt your awesome. It ended up with an inebriated biologist trying to exchange saliva with me. Not an experience I want to repeat, thank you very much. " * "Then there was the incidents with the study group, the philosophy student, the girl who got in on a sports scholarship. Sports Keni. Sports. I still love you, but matchmaking isn't your calling." * "The tongue of an average canine contains the same amount of pathogens as a toilet bowl. They eat their own feces Keni. Actually masticate it. It very well might kill me." (In reference to Aldo). * "Keni! I told you no alcohol and no narcotics! (Finding herself in Pandora's body). * "You have no evidence to suggest my estimation was correct or not, therefore you have no grounds to judge it's validity and in doing so only display the fact that you really are just an imbecile." (After Lucia commented on her estimate and stole her tea). * "I believe manners were discarded from this conversation the moment you approached me." (Leaving Lucia to his tea stealing ways). Threads Pre Timeskip * A Curious Chemist Arrives - Doctor Tomoko Sano arrives at the Xcution institute. * Krimes in Kenziland - Working on bringing the realms back together, and interacting with Kenzi. * Perimeter Check - Tomoko meets and dislikes Lucia. Post Timeskip * 3st of January 2017 - Failing in her attempts to have synthesize elements from reishi. * Heat, Sand and Reishi - Sending out Xcution Members to track down Seraphim Technology. * It Worked! It Worked! It Worked! - Tomoko Successfully creating H2 gas from reishi. * Chemist's Block - Tomoko quits the university, and is forced into a contract with Laxus after a... disagreement. * First Day Off - Tomoko saves Chi and a number of humans from Laxus's carelessness. * Rendezvous - Laxus blackmails her into going to Las Noches with him. * An Important Piece to a Grand Design - Meeting with Sadako and Laxus, learning of their plan. * Arrancar Meeting - Tomoko's reaction to the meeting of Arrancar. * Searching for Answers - Interacting with Sadako. * "Can You Blame Me?" - Interacting with Laxus. * Hells Gate: Shall We Dance With Fate? - Obtaining the first part needed in their plan. * Recovering One's Sense - Training herself to use a contingency, after being overwhelmed in the previous step. * Curse Mark - Talking to Laxus about his terminal illness and playing a game of chess. Gallery Pre-timeskip Tomokoteen.jpg Tomoko19.jpg Tomoko18.jpg Tomoko14.jpg Tomoko15.jpg Tomoko 27.jpg Tomoko6.jpg Post-timeskip Tomoko 23.jpg Tomoko 22.jpg Tomoko16.jpg Tomokostanding.JPG Tomoko28.jpg Tomoko27.jpg Tomoko26.jpg Tomoko25.jpg Tomoko22.jpg Tomoko23.jpg Tomoko24.png Tomoko40.jpg Tomoko 28.jpg Category:Quincy Category:Xcution